hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The HHW Bus: A True Story
Prologue Bob woke up from his deep slumber. As his vision cleared, he expected to see his small room in the city of Raleigh. But as the blurriness went away, all he could see was white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling, white bed. Directly in front of him was a white door. Bob stood up from the bed - a large, comfy piece of furniture, with white pillows and blankets neatly arranged, despite him just waking up. Looking around, he couldn't see anything else of interest in the strange room, and so he walked over to the door - a standard, white, wooden one - turned the handle, and slowly opened it. Outside of the white bedroom, was a completely white living room, with large windows for walls. In middle of this room, was a table, with a strange man seated besides it, writing something in a red colored book. The man looked young, more like a 16 year old boy, with black hair, brown eyes and wearing a spacious white robe. Only then did Bob notice that he was wearing an identical white robe. The boy looked up at Bob. It was only then that Bob realized who was that man, as he noticed that the words "random event archive" were scribbled on the book's cover. "Prism?" Bob spoke up. The boy smiled slightly: "Ah, it's you Bob. I've been waiting for you here." he spoke with a slight Eastern-European accent: "Nobody else has arrived yet, but they should be here soon." Bob walked towards Prism, taking slow but steady steps. The whole place was almost glowing with whiteness, so the sight of some other colors on Prism was a nice change from the monotone rest of the room. Outside of the windows, Bob noticed clouds drifting along, with a light blue sky surrounding the entire room, and the surface nowhere in sight. "Why are we here? Where is everyone else?" Bob asked, looking around the room for some clues. Prism stood up: "You don't remember any of it? The bus trip?" "Nothing. I remember SM, Hype, and those people. I remember..." Bob intensely focused on his thoughts: "I remember boarding a bus! But nothing beyond that." Prism took Bob's hand and lead him towards the window. As Bob looked down, his head spun and he backed away - there was no surface to be seen. The blue sky extended as far as his eye could see, both above and below the room. Only the occasional cloud broke up the endless light-blue enveloping everything around them. "Thankfully, due to my random events and because I am superior to you, I remember it all." Prism said. After a brief pause, he continued: "I think you'd like to know what happened, right?" Bob nodded. "But first, let me tell you about the 8th 1939 Manchester bombing, where the IRA-" Bob cut him off: "No, none of that. Just the story. What actually happened?" Prism stopped for a few seconds, then sighed: "Fine. So you want to hear the story of what happened. Well, we should probably sit down, as this is a long one..." ---- ---- ---- ---- Chapter 1 POV: Will Location: Raleigh, NC I don't even know why I agreed to go along with these people on the trip. I knew it would become a disaster right away, before the bus engine was even started. Now don't get me wrong, I like HHW, and the people that I met there. But this was a bad idea from the get go. A terrible idea, even. First of all, we didn't even rent the bus. After we first met in Raleigh, we still didn't have a bus. That problem was quickly solved however, when Prism "went to buy a snack" for a few minutes, and returned with a stolen Greyhound bus. He told us that the driver "was safe somewhere", but knowing Prism, the driver is probably tied up in an alleyway or something. Second of all, we had to solve the issue of getting all the users into Raleigh to even begin our journey. Farm solved the issue easily, by paying some local Moro pirates to take him to San Diego, then somehow hitchhiking his way across the entire US without getting murdered or robbed along the way. Chap somehow appeared right inside Bob's house, likely using some ancient Moldovan runes to phase through space and appear inside of Bob's house. SM forced some local gangsters to fly him to Raleigh, in return for some "favors". Roy, Garfield and some of the more normal users took a train, used a car, or a different normal method to reach their destination. On the other hand, Prism hijacked a passenger airliner, forced the pilots to fly to Vilnius to pick up Gied, then made them fly to the US. So not only are we wanted by Raleigh police officers for the bus theft, but also by several international agencies for airliner hijacking and other related crimes. A solid beginning in my eyes. But now we are here, loading up some supplies into the bus. I just brought along a backpack filled with basic goods, food, flashlights, phone chargers, the usual stuff. Bob brought a whole portable fridge, containing some snow he picked up several years ago when Raleigh last had snow. It also contains some iced drinks, so I'm not complaining. Prism brought along a red book, with the words "random event archive" scribbled on the front. SM didn't bring anything, considering that he is most likely a robot who doesn't need any of that stuff. I saw Gied loading in a large book, titled "Why I am the absolute BEST at making sims & how to let everyone know every second of my life!", and a single brick from his local commieblock. I saw MH, Farm and Odile carrying suitcases, Meanwhile, Hype was still dressed in a Long John Silver's cashier uniform, and was stomping in a corner, yelling "How did I forget to bring my Yu-Gi-Oh! cards! Why do you hate me!" I also noticed a backpack in his possession. Lucarius had a textile bag and some Pokémon cards, and Gary was seem carrying a large sign with the letter "ž" written on it. I'm sure I missed out some users, but those are the more notable ones I can remember. Even before we set foot on the bus, problems arose. SM told Chap to "move to #spam-in-general" after Chap spoke something to Odile in Coptic. Bob just kept telling the driver, a local hobo named Joseph, to "take him to Minnesota or something" so he could "see and feel the sensual textures of pure snow". In addition, Olo kept talking to himself about dust or something. Eventually, we managed to load everything into our bus, and that's when the issue of seating arose. Prism, Chap, Gary and Odile took the seats at the back of the bus, with Prism shouting something about Rosa Parks along the way. Hype sat just behind the driver Joseph, staring into a laptop. Garfield sat just behind Hype, and began drawing his billionth track on a piece of paper, despite knowing that no one would see these tracks anyways. Akio was still nowhere to be seen, for some reason. Brick wanted to sit in the back of the bus with the other shitposters, but accepted defeat and sat a seat ahead, playing some sad tunes on his trombone. I sat somewhere in the middle, with Caleb going right next to me. With all of that ready, Hype told the driver to head off to Atlanta, and the great journey began as the wheels turned. But it wouldn't end well, and I think we all sensed it at the time. We just didn't know how bad it would eventually get. Category:HHW Stories Category:Prism55Writes